


Girl's Night Out

by Synnerxx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-29
Updated: 2009-10-29
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a girl's night out for our favorite sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl's Night Out

Michelle turned and leaned back against the bar, eyes narrowed slightly at the karaoke stage. “Dude, she needs to get off the stage, like, five minutes ago.” 

Taylor spun around on her bar stool and glanced at the woman on stage who was belting out a horrible rendition of “Sweet Child O' Mine”. She sipped at her rum and Coke, humming her agreement. 

The song finally ended and Michelle looked over at Taylor. “Watch my drink for me, will ya? It's my turn.” 

“Yeah. Go break a leg.” Taylor pulled the glass closer to her and watched as her sister walked to the stage, swishing her hips just enough to make the guys stare at her and the women glare.

Taylor smothered a grin as the intro to Halestorm's “I Get Off” began to play. As soon as the song was over, the whole bar burst into applause. Michelle smirked and sashayed back to her seat. She poked her sister in the side. “Your turn.”

“Here. Watch them, they do tricks.” Taylor pushed the drinks back over to Michelle and walked to the stage with less flair than her sister.

The song she chose was “Frozen” by Within Temptation and when she finished, the bar cheered wildly.

Laughing, she returned to Michelle's side and snagged her drink back.

“Good idea you had for the girl's night out.” Michelle commented lazily, still leaning against the bar.

“Hell yeah. We should do this more often.” Taylor nodded.

“Cheers to that.” They clinked their glasses together and drink and sang the night away.


End file.
